1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device and, in particular, to a device that facilitates a user to quickly and accurately displace a working device of a tenoner to manufacture a tenon and/or mortise during the working process.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,042 entitled “SEMI-AUTOMATIC MORTISING MACHINE”shows a mortising machine including a support bar, a working device utilized to manufacture a tenon and/or a mortise in a workpiece, and a guide device movably mounted thereon for directing the working device to cut the workpiece. The support bar includes a plurality of protuberances collectively defining an undulated edge. The guide device includes a molding bar mounted thereon. The guide device can move the molding bar along the undulated edge of the support bar. Thus, the working device can cut tenons and/or mortises in the workpiece according to the profile of the undulated edge. Further, the molding bar includes a second end formed with a locking groove, and a thread rod has a bolt head selectively locked in the locking groove. When the bolt head is disengaged from the locking groove, the molding bar can be adjusted with respect to the support bar in order to vary a distance therebetween. A problem is that it is difficult to move the molding bar along the undulated edge quickly and accurately and to vary the distance between the molding bar and the support bar.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.